Free Fall
by Fue97
Summary: Be free from the sick thoughts, be free for yourself. It's a one-shot taken when Hanna was at the camp and the idea goes to a friend on wattpad.


**Scene I**

As she walks in the camp field she looked satisfied and a mere shade of confidence traced her figure. She sighs in relief, she hoped that soon she will be out of this place with the perfect weight for her.

"Hey Kate" She beamed at her friend who joined her.

"Hey Marin" It was normal for her hearing Kate calling people by their surname. But overall she was a good friend in this time.

"Coach Tuner is making me and Louise clean the kitchen as a punishment for the midnight food party" Kate rolled her eyes.

Hanna's chubby cheeks and her small mouth formed an O shape "Did he mentioned me for any of this?"

She prayed that Kate shakes her head but predictably she nodded "He told me to go and get you"

"Uhh okay" She mumbled pulling her plain grey sweater down making it stretch.

"Wish me luck" She looked beside her to see that Kate was walking away already catching with Louise who was holding a mop and a towel.

"Good luck" She whispered pushing her way to the benches where Coach Tuner and the others were gathered.

"Miss Marin" Coach Tuner's face muscles tightened as he called her.

"Yes Coach" She prayed inside her that he wont make her clean the gym, with the sweat and the smell after the boys using it.

He looked at the list in his hand, without looking at her ''Someone is here to check the computers system, it broke down after-" He cut himself off sighing "Just lead him to the room and out when he finishes" He pointed his finger towards the room.

It wasn't a short walk towards the room, at this time she kept on groaning on how she'll have to keep up with an old nerdy shallow man.

"Uhh sorry for making you wait, Sir. I-I'm Hanna Marin and I'll-" She was cut off when the guy turned to face her.

"Hey" He smirked

Her mind went blank after seeing this cute as hell guy, with dark brown tall hair, his abs are clear under his thin shirt. All the self-confidence she had gained was gone within a second.

"Y-you're the one who's gonna umm fix the-" She mumbled pointing her fingers in random directions.

"Yes I'm" He nodded as if he heard the rest of the sentence "And you can call me Caleb by the way" Another hot smirk flashed through his face making her blush.

 **Scene II**

She kept examining him as he was working. How someone that young do complicated stuff like these.

"Blondie, you can stop staring" He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

She stumbled in her place "Uhh it's Hanna"

He turned to look at her "And I wasn't staring" She rolled her eyes.

His eyes kept locked on her making her uncomfortable; she wasn't used for anyone's attention, it was always Hefty Hanna. And only Victoria's Secret shows and jellybeans would make her forget about that.

 _God! Stop staring!_

"Do you want anything" She sighed heavily "Coffee...help with anything" A thought occurred to her that she could bring the security guard Marchel for help. Mainly for her own sake, another second and her knees will take her down to the ground.

"A help would be great" He replied leaning forward.

"Great! What do you need?"

"Your phone number" His reply was witty and quick _._

She kept staring for god knows how long and now her knees are messing with her to make her look like the biggest dumbiest on earth.

"What..." Her voice came out more of a whisper.

He shrugged "I know that you're working here and probably dating someone but I thought I should give it a shot"

"I-I'm not dating anyone" She crossed her arms stuttering "And I'm here to umm to lose weight"

He seemed not to process the information "How could possibly someone like you be here?"

"You're making fun of me now?" She looked hurt.

"God! No no" He jumped from his place "I was just-" He stopped not understanding what did he do to make her mad.

"I was just trying to flirt!"

"What the heck is going on here" Coach Tuner's voice interrupted them, he stormed in with the security guard following him.

She pulled the jacket around her taking few steps back.

"Son what's taking you so long" He seemed clueless about what was going on here, he turned out to be annoyed about the system that hasn't been fixed yet.

Still confused from the blondie breakdown "I'm on it" he returned back to his chair.

 **Scene III**

"And done" Caleb grinned proud of his work and the coach seemed to approve.

"Excellent" He clapped his hands together "Miss Marin"

"Yeah" She was back to reality after being distracted.

"Please escort Mr Rivers to Marchel to take his computation"

 _No no no no_

Her inner self whined "Okay" She bit her lower lip nervously.

"So" Caleb said as soon as they were out of the door.

"What!" She snapped.

"You have very beautiful eyes" He shrugged followed by this smirk that accompanied him since she had seen him.

"Thank you?" She sarcastically replied.

"Gee! you're stubborn" He faked being hurt.

She rolled her eyes moving faster.

"Hey hey hey hey" He stopped her blocking her way, all serious now.

Her big blue eyes locked with his.

"What happened in there?" He asked carefully.

"You were mocking me!" She snapped whispering.

"I was trying to flirt. Why don't you believe me?!"

She took a long breath "Because... I mean look at me" She pointed at her body "I'm hideous. Everyone is making fun of me and I wouldn't be surprised if you joined the club too" She blocked the tears from falling.

"You know what? You got the look but you're very stupid. You don't look at yourself in the mirror? You're beautiful. All these terminologies they use just to make people feel bad about themselves! I don't believe them." He put his hands on her shoulder "It's stupid to judge people by their appearance, like saying he's a good person because he have packs. It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Don't ever let anyone say who you are based on his sick judgments"

She giggled grinning showing her beautiful features "Thank you"

"Well, the last time I checked you were available" He raised his eyebrow beaming "So?"

"So?" She playfully said.

"So I was thinking taking this sassy girl on a date" He came closer "What does she think?"

"She would love to but she can't. The camp" She looked disappointed.

 _"Ohh darling that wont be a problem"_ His smug smirk appeared again.

"What do you mean?" She smiled not understanding.

"Let's just say that the system wont hang on for too long. Probably a week or something" He winked at her moving few steps further taking the money from Marchel.

She watched him leave with this smug smirk flashing through the back of her head.


End file.
